


New Year's First

by aitomation



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Brief Flour Fight, Drinking, Evan Hansen's Questionable Taste in Dish Towels and Oven Mitts, First Kiss, First New Year's Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Reflection, but in the fun sibling way, connor doesnt drink, i finally finished this fuckin fic after almost a Whole Ass month, idk what else to tag sry, jareds.... himself, there is one (1) joke abt how the rainbow streamers r gay, use of the nickname Connie, zoes a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitomation/pseuds/aitomation
Summary: Zoe convinces Evan to host a New Year's Eve get-together, just their little group. Connor's never been to a New Year's party, and he's never had a New Year's kiss. He doesn't understand what all the hype is about.





	New Year's First

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished this!! :3c i started it on new years day but i couldnt finish it OTL n now i hate it so pls,, Enjoy

Connor had never been to a New Year’s party outside of his own house. He didn’t feel weird about it, it was just a fact. No one wanted to invite the freaky goth kid with anger issues to their holiday parties. That was high school. He had accepted that he had never been, and that he probably never would. So as he approached Evan’s house, he started feeling awkward. Was there some kind of etiquette to these things? Would Evan even know if there was? He blamed Zoe: the party had been her idea.

As he pulled up to Evan’s house, he saw Zoe’s sedan already parked in the tiny driveway. He distracted himself with silently cursing his sister as he struggled to parallel park his huge truck. When he was mostly satisfied with his distance from the curb, Connor parked and hopped out of the cab. He gave himself a brief pat-down to make sure he had all his things-wallet, keys, bracelet, hair tie, pocket knife, okay-then reached across to the passenger seat and grabbed the convenience store bag laying pathetically on its side. He took a deep breath after shutting the door and double checking it was locked. It was just Evan. It was just his friends. Everything would go fine. Great, even!

He strolled across the lawn to the door, and only hesitated a second before walking in without knocking. Connor was going to announce his presence, but felt the words die in his throat at the sheer volume of decorations in the Hansen living room. There were streamers and balloons of every color attached to every available surface in the room. He was almost certain he saw glitter splashed across the coffee table. He was reminded of the first time he snuck away to Pride-how overwhelmed he was, but at the same time how happy and safe he felt. There was something about Evan’s house that always made Connor feel home.

He shook his head, a smile ghosting his lips as he stepped further inside and shut the door behind him.

“Ev, your living room looks like the bargain aisle of Party City threw up all over it,” he announced to the house. There was some shuffling and clanking before Evan appeared in the kitchen doorway. He was dressed the same as any other day, without shoes of course, and Connor felt himself relax a bit more.

“Connor!” He was smiling that wide, unguarded smile Connor had come to love. But after a second, he seemed to second-guess his enthusiastic exclamation. He repeated Connor’s name, but quieter, then started rambling. The smile never left his face, though. “You came. I mean, you’re _here_ \- of course you came, why wouldn’t you? Unless you didn’t want to, then you wouldn’t have, but I mean-” Connor noticed Evan wiping his hands on a baby blue dish towel, patterned with little yellow ducklings.

“Cute,” he said quietly, pointing. Evan cut himself off and flushed lightly. He was still smiling. Then, Zoe appeared from the kitchen, a can of whipped cream in each hand. She offered one to Connor as he straightened up from taking off his boots. He grabbed it from her and noticed her nails were a pale yellow color. They had been a deep purple last week-she had borrowed it from him to match a new shirt Alana had gifted her “just ‘cause.” God, they were adorable together. He smirked as they simultaneously popped the caps off and tilted their heads back to spray aerosol cream directly into their throats. He leaned forward as he swallowed his, watching Zoe struggle to not get whipped cream all over Evan’s carpet as she choked a little.

He turned when he heard poorly smothered giggles from the doorway. Alana had also emerged from the kitchen. She was wearing paint-stained overalls and was still wearing her huge puffy coat.

“Hey, Lons.” He gave a little wave, which she happily returned. “Did you walk here or somethin?” She looked confused for a second, before glancing down at herself and understanding.

“Oh, no, I rode with Zoe. These two were just having a flour battle in the kitchen which I very professionally refereed.” She smoothed her hands down the front of the coat in a very proper way, keeping a straight face. Evan looked away with a mischievous smile, embarrassed at being called out. Zoe, having finally conquered her whipped cream challenge, confidently crossed back to her girlfriend and slung an arm around her.

“Lonnie didn’t have a ref shirt so we improvised.”

“I see,” Connor replied, nodding very seriously, before they all burst into uncontrollable giggles.

“Now we’re just waiting on Jared,” Evan said as he disappeared back into the kitchen. Alana crossed to the door to hang up her coat as Zoe dragged Connor by the arm into the living room.

“So, you like the decorations?” She made a grand sweeping gesture with the arm not wrapped around Connor’s. He snorted in response, but made no move to push her off. He was enjoying the contact, and how comfortable she had gotten with him in the past few months.

“‘Like’ is a strong word.”

“Oh, don’t be an ass. Evan likes them.” She released his arm and plopped into the puffy armchair at the end of the coffee table, closest to the entrance. She was still smiling.

“I should’ve known you were responsible for this.” He ran his fingers along a blue streamer that was hanging limply from the ceiling. He smirked before saying, “Evan has way better taste.” She looked taken aback, her mouth hanging open as she sputtered.

“Alana helped! We were _both_ in charge of decorations! I think it’s a very tasteful representation of us as a group.” She faked a pout and crossed her arms, but started smiling again when Connor actually laughed out loud. He threw himself onto the beat up old couch as Alana walked in the room.

“Yeah, Zo, it’s very gay. I love it.” Alana puffed out a laugh as she sat directly on Zoe’s lap in the armchair. Connor rolled his eyes and turned his head to call to Evan. “Where should I put the drinks, compadre?” He raised the convenience store bag, even though he knew Evan couldn’t see it.

“Oh, I guess, uh, in here? The kitchen, I mean. All the food will be in here, so I guess the drinks should be too. I can come get them from you in a second.” Connor nodded to himself and turned his head back. Zoe was giving Alana a small, chaste kiss on the lips. He made exaggerated gagging noises at them.

“Get a room, you sickos.” Zoe stuck her tongue out at him and Alana flipped him the bird. They were all smiling. He called to Evan again, “I’ll bring ‘em to you, Ev.” Then he pulled himself off the couch gracelessly and wandered his way into the Hansen’s kitchen.

For having just survived an intense flour battle, the kitchen looked pretty good. There was obvious evidence of the scuffle-powder under the grates on the stovetop, smears of white on the table left behind from a hasty cleanup-but it looked normal otherwise. No streamers or balloons, no confetti. There was an obnoxious centerpiece, though: a huge “2018” in sparkling block letters, surrounded by plastic fireworks and shapes, plopped in the middle of the table. It was flanked by a fruit tray, a veggie tray, and a huge plate of mini sandwiches obviously made by Evan, who was just then closing the oven door. He turned toward Connor and Connor was proud of how little he startled when he realized he was no longer alone in the kitchen. Connor brandished the bag again.

“Where can I put these?” Evan crossed to the other counter and set a kitchen timer, before coming around the table to take the bag from Connor. He crossed back to the first counter, which Connor noticed held a sleeve of plastic cups, and hefted the bag onto its surface. Evan pulled the three 2L bottles free, one at a time, and lined them up on the counter next to the cups. He nodded to himself and mumbled a little, “There we go,” before turning back to Connor with another smile. Connor smiled back at him and they wandered out into the living room together.

“What are you making?” Connor asked conversationally, gesturing over his shoulder at the kitchen. Evan took a second to process the question before answering.

“Oh, I’m baking cookies. The, uh, those vegan peanut butter ones you like. Well, everyone likes them, which is why I chose those, specifically; but I know you like them, like a lot, so, that’s what I meant. Yeah.” He nodded to himself again, and he didn’t look too embarrassed at his answer. Connor took a moment to admire how far Evan Hansen had come since the beginning of the school year.

They both flopped onto the couch unceremoniously. Zoe and Alana were squished together in the armchair, snuggling in the limited space. They all chatted idly for a bit, enjoying each other’s company. After awhile, Connor noticed that Evan kept nervously glancing at the front window. He was also checking his phone every so often, something he almost never did. Connor bumped their shoulders together lightly.

“What’s up, Hansen?” Evan looked like a deer in headlights, his hand still clutching his cell. “Nothing bad I hope?” Connor tried to sound encouraging. Zoe and Alana had stopped talking too.

“Is something wrong Evan?” Alana asked quietly. Evan shook his head so rapidly Connor was worried he might give himself a concussion.

“Nono, no, nothing’s wrong! I’m just, it’s late, now, getting late, and I’m just worried, um, about. About, that, Jared’s late. Jared’s late! And I’m worried about. Him.” Evan stared intensely at the coffee table so he wouldn’t have to look at anyone. Zoe puffed out a breath.

“Did he say what time he was gonna be here?” she asked clinically. Out of all of them, she was the best at helping Evan think things through rationally. He nodded once, twice.

“He said ‘around seven.’”

“Okay. And right now it’s,” she paused to look at the TV clock. “Seven thirty-five. Okay. That is pretty late, worrying is normal.” Her brow furrowed. “He hasn’t texted you?”

“No, no, he hasn’t. I’ve been checking.” He held up his phone to illustrate. A silence fell over the room.

“What’s up bitches, I brought booze!”

Connor felt the tense atmosphere dissipate almost immediately.

“Jared!” Evan shot off the couch as Jared kicked the door open, letting it loudly bang against the wall. Jared cut him off before he could start rattling off questions and getting himself worked up.

“Sorry I’m late, there was a huge-ass line at the liquor store. Expected but obnoxious.” Connor snorted.

“Just like you, then.” Jared flipped him off as he waltzed into the kitchen. They could hear him plopping things on the counter and shuffling things around. Evan hovered outside the kitchen’s entryway, still full of anxious energy.

“I didn’t text, cuz my phone died on the walk here,” Jared continued as he reappeared. He started stripping his winter layers-pom-pom hat, mittens, coat, shoes-and hanging them on the rack by the door.

“You walked?” Evan asked incredulously. Jared snorted.

“Is that hard to believe, Hansen?” Evan sputtered and tried to backtrack, but Jared held up a hand. “I’m messing with you. It’s all good. There’s something wrong with my brakes, mama doesn’t want me driving it ‘til it’s fixed.” Jared strode into the living room, Evan on his heels. He put his hands on his hips and looked around, scrutinizing the decorations with a very serious look on his face. He waited a beat, then let his trademark smile engulf his features.

“I love what you’ve done with the place. Trying to tell us something, Evan?” he teased. Evan scoffed and rolled his eyes, then straightened when the timer started to beep. He went back into the kitchen to retrieve the cookies, while Jared dropped onto the couch next to Connor. He immediately turned to lean across the back of the sofa, loudly calling to Evan. “Are those those peanut butter things? They smell great!”

Connor had to physically force himself not to look at Jared’s ass. Instead he turned toward the front window and intensely admired Evan’s curtains. They were purple, with thin white stripes. From far away they looked solid lavender. Zoe caught his eye, and gave him an absolutely evil grin. He resolutely ignored her. He could feel himself blushing. Jared flopped back into a normal sitting position, jostling Connor slightly.

“How are you, Hot Topic? You look a little hot and bothered under the collar. Doin’ okay? Or am I just that irresistible?” Connor rolled his eyes to keep from blushing again. He was saved from having to think of a reply by Evan coming back into the living room. He was pulling off a set of oven mitts, decorated to look like roosters.

“Everything’s ready. You can all come in here now.” Jared whooped, and they all filed into the tiny kitchen/dining room combo. Everyone took a chair, except Evan, who went to grab the folding chair from the hall closet. When he returned, everyone tried to look like they hadn’t all grabbed something from the trays while he was gone. He rolled his eyes playfully and set up his chair between Jared and Alana. Everyone had a paper plate and a disposable napkin. Evan gave the go ahead, and they piled their plates with the food. They all dug in, eating for a few minutes in comfortable silence. After awhile, Evan stood to put the cooled cookies on a serving plate, and Zoe followed to get drinks for everyone. She poured herself a cup of the red wine Jared had brought, and poured Connor some Sprite before turning back to the table.

“What do you want to drink, Evan?” she asked as she placed the cups on the table. Connor nodded his thanks around an entire mini sandwich shoved in his mouth at once. She made a face at him and turned back to Evan.

“Oh, no, Zoe I can get it, you don’t have to-”

“Evan.” She smiled to make sure he knew she wasn’t upset, despite her authoritative tone.

“Okay, sorry, I’ll take a Mike’s.” He flushed a little, staring down at the table like a little kid who’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Jared laughed at him. Zoe slid the glass bottle across the table into Evan’s waiting hand before turning to her girlfriend.

“Wine?” she asked.

“Yes please,” Alana replied, smiling. Zoe turned to pour it, and Alana sat, just admiring her. Connor looked from his sister, pouring cheap wine into a red Solo cup in ripped jeans, to her girlfriend, braids pulled into a messy bun as she leaned against her hand, elbow on the table, looking completely enamored. He let himself smile. He looked at Jared and Evan, arguing over how many cookies Jared was allowed to take. He let his eyes linger on Jared a minute too long- the way he gestured wildly, especially when it came to numbers; the ancient friendship bracelet around his left wrist, so old and grey you couldn’t see his dead-name on it anymore; the way his glasses reflected the light, so you could barely see his green-brown eyes. He let himself smile a little wider. New Year’s Eve was a time for reflection wasn’t it?

They all settled back into the living room as midnight drew nearer. The pleasant buzz of alcohol in their systems had them all loosening up a little, Jared more than the rest.

“You’ve _never_ had a midnight kiss before?!” he practically shouted at Connor, who winced slightly.

“No. What, is that a requirement? Are you going to take my honorary adult card, Kleinman?” He honestly didn’t think the whole “midnight kiss” thing was a real tradition. He thought his parent’s made it up as something to do to make their crumbling marriage seem less bleak. He couldn’t really believe that every single one of his friends had had someone to kiss in the new year before.

“I should, but I’ll let you off with a warning because you’re cute.” Jared had been really laying it on thick with the playful flirting and compliments since the liquor had started flowing. Connor knew they had a dynamic going, but he didn’t know how much more his gay little heart could take before he did something irrational, like pin Jared against the wall of rainbow streamers to shut him up with his mouth until the new year rolled in. He tried to push the focus on somebody else, to give himself a breather.

“Evan, have you had a midnight kiss before?” Evan blushed darkly, the color swallowing his lightened freckles. He nodded jerkily, raising a finger to point at Jared, who looked much too satisfied with himself. As Jared opened his mouth to explain, Evan took another drink.

“ _I_ was Evan’s first midnight kiss. And his first boy kiss. And every year I didn’t have something else to do, I was his midnight kiss.” Connor tried not to let himself get jealous. It wasn’t working. He didn’t want to imagine Jared kissing Evan, even when they were little kids, even just a chaste peck for tradition’s sake.

He turned to Zoe, who, already wine-drunk, was grinning mischievously at him. Alana was giggling at her side, now sipping a Mike’s. Evan shoved Jared’s shoulder, causing him to fall into Connor’s lap. Connor let out an embarrassing squeak, raising his drink to keep from spilling it all over the couch. Everyone laughed at them, voices raising in a cacophony of shrieks and giggles. Jared looked up at him with a dopey grin, laughing. He made no move to pull himself upright. Connor’s face was on fire; he was red all the way down past his collar.

“I think you’ve had enough, J,” he grumbled. He wasn’t _pouting_ , but he wouldn’t meet Jared’s gaze. Suddenly, Jared gasped loudly.

“Hats!” he exclaimed, grabbing Connor’s face. “I brought hats! You need a hat, Connie.” He bolted out of the room, stumbling his way to the kitchen. Connor rubbed his eyes.

“Don’t call me ‘Connie,’” he called. Zoe clumsily thrust a water bottle in his face.

“You look _thirsty_ , Connor.” She giggled again. Evan snorted into his Coke. Connor flipped her off, snatching the bottle with his other hand. Alana slapped Zoe’s shoulder.

“Be nice,” she admonished quietly. Jared wandered back into the room, excitedly shaking a handful of gaudy party hats by their elastic strings.

“Hats!” he repeated. He enthusiastically passed two to Zoe and Alana. The girls helped each other into their hats, still giggling quietly. Jared handed a hat to Evan, who tried to balance it on his head without using the elastic. It kept falling off, so he just held it there with one hand. Jared flopped back on the couch, one hat left. He turned to Connor with a mischievous smile.

“Why don’t you have one?” Connor asked, just as Jared lunged at him with the hat. He struggled playfully, not really caring if he wore it. It only took a minute for Jared to wrestle the cheap paper onto Connor’s head. Zoe whooped loudly. Jared, nodding once in satisfaction, settled himself in Connor’s lap.

“Don’t like ‘em,” he replied with a devilish grin. Connor scoffed, blushing again.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“The countdown!” Alana yelled suddenly. “We have to watch it. It’s tradition.” Zoe nodded sagely.

“Yeah. Tradition.” She started humming _Fiddler On The Roof_. Jared snort-laughed, bracing himself on Connor’s thigh to keep from falling off the couch. Evan leaned forward to grab the remote.

“It’s tech, technically not tradition yet. This is our first-” he held up a finger, “first!-party.” He turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels anyway. He landed on one of the New Year’s Eve specials, just as it announced that the new year would start in 15 minutes.

Evan settled back into his seat, abandoning his soda on the coffee table. They sat in silence for a minute, focusing on the performances on the TV. Jared stayed put in Connor’s lap. Connor, feeling very _fuck it_ , wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist. Jared turned back to look at him, startled. Then, he broke into a huge, sappy grin.

“Zoe, who was your first New Year’s Eve kiss?” Jared asked quietly. She groaned.

“Anthony Gardener,” she whined. Connor laughed loudly. “In like seventh grade!” She continued, raising her voice to be heard over Connor’s cackling, “The band had a New Year’s Eve lock-in, and he ambushed me right at midnight!” She pouted fiercely, glaring at the coffee table. Alana wrapped her arms around Zoe’s middle. She nuzzled her girlfriend’s shoulder. Evan piped up from behind his hand, trying really hard to smother his laughter,

“Did he use tongue?”

“Fuck you.” Jared joined in the laughter then, leaning his head back on Connor’s shoulder. The TV announced one minute to midnight. They all joined in the countdown, still giggling. With fifteen seconds left, Jared scooted off Connor’s lap. He sat on his knees on the couch, turning to face Connor. Connor’s eyes flicked to Zoe, who winked. As the, “Happy New Year!” sounded from the TV and his friends, Jared grabbed Connor’s face in both hands, and mashed their lips together.

Connor would be the first to admit it was a horrible kiss. Jared was drunk, and had horrible aim, so he was mostly kissing the corner of Connor’s mouth. His palms were sweaty against Connor’s cheeks, and his knees were digging into Connor’s thigh. The burning in his cheeks was pleasant this time, though, as Jared wound his fingers into Connor’s long hair. His heart was beating fast, and he was hyperaware of his sister looming in his peripheral vision. But, as Jared pulled away, smiling impishly, Connor thought there really wasn’t any other way he’d want to start his new year.


End file.
